Consequences, An Akatsuki Kain Oneshot
by Okami-Raen
Summary: Akane Chikara was a lonely Jinketsu who hated the ways of her people. Kain Akatsuki was looking for love. When Akane attends the school and meets the topaz eyed vampire and his exuberant cousin, does she find a cure for her loneliness? KainxOC. Oneshot.


Yosh! I got out a Kain-shot! laughs I had been wanting to write something about the smexy vamp for quite a while

I don't have too much to say, other than suggesting listening to soft music (I used Before the Dawn by Evanescence)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, nor any of the characters accept Akane my OC. VK and characters belong to Matsuri Hino-san.

_**Jinketsu…**_

_To be one was a cursed fate, an unchangeable destiny, a lonely existence._

_Seemingly worshiped by the lower classes, they walk alone, only others of their kind understanding the loneliness that accompanied such ancient blood._

_I was cursed with such blood._

_And I hated it._

_All I ever wanted was to be treated normally, not to have others force themselves into kindness towards me._

_On that wish, I decided to attend a school, a school where vampires of different status and humans could coexist peacefully._

_And so my story begins…_

"Ah, you are Miss Chikara?" asked a chocolate haired girl as she stared up at the new student. The taller girl nodded as she looked around, her half closed crimson eyes wondering. "My name is Yuuki Cross; I'll be the one to lead you to the Moon Dorm. This way, please." She led the new student down the hallway.

After a few minutes of hearing only the sound of shoes across the marble floor, the chocolate haired girl decided to strike up conversation.

"So, Miss Chikara, where did you move from?"

The half closed crimson orbs widened as the new student blinked, as if coming out of a trance.

"Oh, please call me Akane," she smiled, her voice as soft as red rose petals. "And as for where I came from… I moved from America."

"Really?" asked Yuuki, "But you speak Japanese perfectly, I would have never guessed!"

Akane chuckled softly, her ivory colored arms wrapping around her waist as she followed Yuuki.

"I didn't grow up in America, I'm originally from Tokyo, but we moved when I was twelve." She said, pulling her blonde hair away from her face.

They now were walking across a moonlit courtyard with neatly trimmed bushes lining the sides. Akane looked around; _it is beautiful here…_ she admitted, _well taken care of. Maybe…_ She looked up at the sky; _maybe it won't be so bad here after all…_

"Ah is this the new transfer student?" asked a male voice that rang like silver bells.

"I-Ichijou-sempai!" gasped Yuuki in surprise. Akane turned to see a blonde vampire with green eyes and a kind expression. He smiled at the two girls, his eyes bright.

"Forgive me Yuuki-chan, but Kaname-sama asked me to escort Chikara-san from here."

"O-oh." Replied Yuuki, "That's okay, Ichijou-senpai." She turned to Akane and bowed, "It was nice meeting you, Chikara-san-"

Akane put a hand on her head and gently ruffled her hair as she chuckled, "Silly, I told you, its fine to just call me _Akane_. It was nice to meet you too, Yuuki-chan."

Yuuki looked up with a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks, "Okay, Akane-san, goodnight." She turned and bowed to Ichijou, "Goodnight, Ichijou-sempai."

"Goodnight, Yuuki-chan," he replied pleasantly.

Yuuki bowed to them both one more time, before she ran off. A silver haired boy came out from the trees in the distance, looking from her to Akane. _His eyes are cold and hateful…_ she thought, as she stared back, _he must hate our kind…though he is on his way to becoming one of us._

"Miss Chikara?" asked Ichijou. Akane turned to stare at him, "Let me introduce myself; I am Ichijou Takuma, vice-president of the Night class." He bowed and held out his hand, "Kuran Kaname has asked me to be your escort… please come with me."

Hesitantly, Akane placed her hand in his. He stood up and smiled at her; _ah this one's a charmer for sure! _She thought giddily, _I bet all the girls are after him…_

Ichijou led her into the main room of the Moon Dorm, where the rest of the Night class was gathered, excluding one Jinketsu, who was not at the scene at present.

All eyes were on Akane, who froze in the doorway, her heart freezing. _There's a lot more than I thought…_ She had never seen so many of her kind together in one place before; the vampires where she lived were few and rogue, tending not to meet with others of their kind.

"This is Chikara Akane," said Ichijou, "She's going to be joining us now…isn't that right, Miss Chikara?"

Akane's head nodded slowly, her eyes sweeping over the room. "It's…nice to meet you all…" she half muttered and half whispered.

"Aw, you're shy!" cried a cheerful voice as he ran forward and took her hands. Akane got a glimpse of blond hair and sparkly blue eyes, before she pulled back in surprise.

"Oi, Hanabusa," growled a voice, "You're scaring the girl."

"I didn't mean to!" pouted Hanabusa as he struggled in the grip of Akane's rescuer, "Let me go, Akatsuki!"

_My god…_ thought Akane as she stared at Akatsuki, _he is gorgeous… _Topaz eyes locked on hers, and she froze, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Kain-san, you need to keep better tabs on your cousin," said an amused voice like velvet drawn across ice. Akane tore away from the handsome orange haired vampire to stare at the man who had spoken.

_Kuran…Kaname I presume…_ she thought, taking in the coldness of his eyes, _he's just like I imagined…_

The Jinketsu walked down the stairs, a hand on the railing. Silently the other vampires backed away as he came towards Akane, his eyes piercing as if looking into her mind and reading each and every thought.

"Miss Chikara, I am Kuran Kaname, president of the Night class. Welcome to the moon dorm," he said politely.

Akane dipped her head, "Thank you," she replied. _I hate this tension that always comes with jinketsu's…_

"Shall we get started?" asked Kaname, "We have a room prepared for you…" his red-brown eyes moved to Akatsuki and Hanabusa, "You two…why don't you explain the rules to Miss Chikara? And please show her to her room."

"Hai, Kaname-sama," they both replied. Kaname smiled at Akane, the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Please excuse me Miss Chikara; it was nice to meet you."

"And you too," she replied, before turning to stare at the cousins expectantly.

The rest of the Night class filed out through the many doors, leaving the three alone.

"So…" said the cheerful blonde as he crossed his arms and smiled. Akane raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. "I'm Hanabusa Aido, and this is my cousin, Akatsuki Kain," He pointed at his cousin who was watching Akane from the wall where he leaned against it, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You don't look much alike," commented Akane, a slight smile playing at her lips.

"We're polar opposites most of the time," answered Kain. _Oh wow…_ thought Akane, _his voice…_ It was deep and rolling, a sort of purr that she would love to listen to all day.

Aido chuckled, "Yeah, Kain's no fun, but I am!" He went towards a hallway, "Come on, let's show you your room, ne?"

Kain followed, "I'm not boring," he growled, "But at least I don't get myself in trouble."

"Nope, I do that for you!" laughed Aido, "Really cousin, you ought to live up to the nickname those fangirls of yours gave you!"

"Nickname?" asked Akane as she followed them, her eyes curious.

Kain put his hand through his hair, a habit he had when he was feeling uncomfortable.

Aido grinned wider, trying not to laugh, "The girls call him… '_Wild_'." When he finished he burst into laughter, a hand on the wall for support as he held his middle.

"Shut up, _Idol…_" growled Kain. The two were about to bicker, but a sound made them stop and turn around in surprise.

Akane was covering her mouth as she laughed, her eyes closed and her back slightly arched as she tried to fight it.

"She's…" began Kain.

"Laughing…?" finished Aido, gawking at her.

Akane turned bright red, her eyes wide, "I'm sorry… hahaha! You guys…." She held her ribs, "…are funny!" She let herself fall against the wall, "Oh! Hahaha! I haven't laughed like this….in a long time!"

Both men were staring at her in surprise, before both smiled.

"Ah, you have a beautiful laugh," said Aido, causing Akane to blush.

Finally she was able to regain her composure, "T-thank you," she stammered, "Uh, shall we go now?"

Aido nodded and began walking down the hallway again. Akane followed, sensing Kain behind her, his eyes on her back.

_I wonder what he is thinking…_ she thought; _I hope I didn't make myself seem like a total idiot…_

Aido stopped out front of an oak door, "Here it is!" He turned the handle and let them in.

Akane's jaw dropped in delight; she ran into the room and began looking around like a child brought to a candy store.

A bed draped in red velvet lay against the wall, its pillows soft and inviting. There was a nightstand, dresser and desk made out of dark oak colored wood, and a large window complete with a small balcony and thick red curtains.

"Wow…" she gasped, her eyes big. She ran to the window and stood on tiptoe as she peered out, before letting out a girlish squeal of delight and running to the bed. She picked up a pillow and squeezed it, giggling.

"Are you really…a Jinketsu?" asked Aido, his voice disbelieving what his eyes saw. Kain glanced at him sharply; if Akane was one, Aido could be punished for his rudeness.

Akane's eyes widened, she had forgotten the two were there in her moment of girlish giddiness. Her face bright with embarrassment, she turned around.

"Yes… Why…?" Now Aido blushed, while Kain resisted the temptation to slap his forehead.

"I'm s-sorry…that was rude of me!" he gasped, his eyes fearful. He remembered well how Kaname had punished him for misbehaving. Akane's expression fell slightly; she came towards him and he stumbled backwards.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" she whispered; her eyes suddenly filled with sadness. "And you don't have to apologize…" Akane turned and went to the window, the giddiness gone and replaced by a heavy sadness.

Kain shook his head at Aido and walked towards her, his hands in his pockets.

"You're different than most Jinketsus, ne?" he said softly. Akane turned around, her breath catching in her throat as she stared at him.

She nodded slowly, "Yes…" she let out a sigh, "I don't want to be like them… Silent and closed up and…" she turned and smiled at Aido, "Boring." She turned her gaze back to Kain; a slight smile played at his lips, making her blush.

Akane went and sat down on the edge of the bed, wrapping her arms around a pillow. The two male vampires watched her from where they stood, trying to figure her out.

After a few minutes of silence, Akane spoke; "Can I…ask you something?"

"Sure," said Aido. His orange haired cousin merely nodded in reply.

Akane stared up at them from beneath her blonde hair, her eyes pleading. "Please…can you treat me like you would a normal vampire?" she let her gaze fall to the barren floor, her hands resting on her lap. When she dared look up, both vampires were staring at her kindly, which caused her to blush.

"We should probably get going…" said Aido suddenly, glancing at the door. "I don't want Kaname-sama to think we are up to no good again…" He smiled at Akane, "We'll see you later, right Akane…chan?"

She grinned at him, "Okay," she said. He nodded his head and walked out the door.

Kain ruffled his hair as he stood there, "Well uh, later." He muttered, before following his exuberant cousin.

After they were gone, Akane fell back on the bed, snuggling the pillow. _My first day here and I already have a crush… can I do any worse?_ She laughed to herself, before burying her face against the softness of the pillow, her eyes distant and dreamy. _I wonder how much softer Kain's hair is…_ she thought, stroking the silky sheets; _it looks soft and fluffy…_

Within minutes she had fallen asleep, her arms locked around the pillow and her expression soft.

Kain and Aido's POV

"That Akane…she's adorable!" sang Aido as he waltzed down the hallway, "She doesn't seem like a Jinketsu at all!" He spun around in a circle, his arms outstretched with a grin on his face.

"You like her, don't you?" chuckled Kain, watching his cheerful cousin.

Aido spun to a stop, letting his arms fall in a gesture of despair, "But alas…" he lamented, "She favors another." His blue eyes landed playfully on his cousin's tall form, hinting at what was meant.

"Is that so?" muttered Kain. Aido gawked at him, letting his mouth open slightly in mock surprise.

"Come now my dear cousin, did you not see the way she looked at you?" he danced towards him, poking Kain in the chest, "It could have been love!"

Kain swatted away Aido's hand, "Now you are being ridiculous…" he growled, his topaz eyes moving to the window.

It was close to early morning, and for a vampire, that was the equivalent of staying up too late. He let out a sigh and rested his forehead against the cool glass, his shoulders slumping with exhaustion.

Aido yawned loudly, "Ah, it's getting too late… I'm going to bed. Don't stay out too late, eh Akatsuki?"

Kain only grunted in reply, his eyes staring listlessly at the ground far below. Aido shook his head at his cousin, before he walked down the hall and out of sight.

Kain's POV

Aido's words resounded in his mind, _it could have been love! _

"Che," he pulled away from the window, his arms crossed over his chest.

Kain seemed to be cursed with bad luck when it came to women. Yes, he was popular with the day class girls like every other vampire, but it wasn't what he was looking for. Humans and vampire could co-exist, but for their own sake it was wise not to interact too closely.

Women of his own kind didn't seem to care for him too much; Ruka for instance. Kain always had carried feelings for her, yet she ignored them and only ever longed for the touch and attention of Kuran Kaname.

Even so, Kain did not dislike Kuran. It wasn't his fault that Ruka liked him, it just happened. It couldn't be helped that everyone seemed to be drawn to him, or that he was a pure blood. It was just the way things were.

Kain still wished he could have company other than his cousin Aido, and female company would be all the nicer. Was he too laid back, too calm for the opposite sex to like him? He would never know.

Another sigh was let out as Kain leaned against the wall, his head bowed as sleepiness threatened. So Akane was supposed to like him? Interesting…but unlikely. She was a Jinketsu after all. Vampire tradition was for purebloods to only marry their siblings, and no other. And so it was unwise to think on such a person having an interest in him. _And yet…_ He couldn't stop the thoughts that were roaming his mind; he had thought her beautiful, sad, delicate. Kain would love to take her into his arms, so he could sate that loneliness he saw in her eyes.

_It's impossible…_ he groaned, _even if she does like me…we can't be together…_

He stood there for a few minutes longer, before he rubbed his sleepy eyes and decided to return to his room where his cousin was most likely waiting for him.

Just as he started the trek to his room, he paused, sensing a slight change in the air. A quarter of a second later, he sensed that someone was standing behind him at the other end of the hallway.

Kain turned around, his eyes widening slightly.

"Akane-san?" he called out quietly. The blonde haired girl was standing very still, starting at him.

_Wait,_ he thought, focusing on her face, _her eyes are…closed?!_ He took a few tentative steps towards her, "Akane-san?" Still there was no response.

Kain walked towards her, putting a hand through his hair in thought; _I've heard of humans sleepwalking…but I've never heard of vampires doing it too…_

Akane didn't move an inch from where she stood, her face like that of a statues.

"Miss Chikara?" called Kain, his hand reaching to touch her shoulder and stopping within centimeters as she let out a groan and collapsed.

On reflex his arms shot out and caught her, carefully pressing her to his chest as he knelt there.

Akane's eyes shot open, her crimson orbs and his topaz ones meeting.

"Wha-?!" she gasped, her face turning bright red.

Kain felt himself blushing too-something that hadn't happened to him before. He blinked, "Uh, I found you standing here in the hallway with your eyes closed. You didn't answer when I called you… and then collapsed. Were you sleepwalking?"

"Yes…" she muttered with embarrassment, "I've been afflicted with it since I was a small child… Thank you for catching me, Kain-san…"

He nodded, feeling embarrassed himself. He stood up, "Shall I… Do you want me to take you back to your room?" He felt like an idiot; why was a girl getting him flustered? That hadn't happened before.

"Please," she muttered, her eyes closing, "I'd walk, but I think I'd fall asleep on my feet."

Kain let out a nervous chuckle as he carried her bridal style down the hallway. He thanked fate that Aido was nowhere to be seen, because otherwise his cousin would never let this go.

"You smell nice," she admitted sleepily as he opened her door. Kain felt his face break into a grin, but he couldn't find anything to say in reply without sounding idiotic. He was certain she had fallen asleep, and gently laid her on the bed, but as he pulled back, her hand caught the front of his jacket.

"Huh?" he said aloud, surprised.

"…stay…?" she mumbled; it was more of a plea than anything else.

"Uh…" was all he could say, suddenly finding the invitation very inviting. He continued to stand partly crouched over her, her hand holding onto his jacket.

Her eyes opened slightly, small crimson slivers sparkled in the dark room. "Please?" she whispered, before closing her eyes.

Kain let out a sigh, knowing that he would have to deal with consequences from Kuran, and more than likely be bombarded with questions by Aido.

At the moment they were all worthwhile; all he could see was the softness of her skin, and the sudden strong feeling he felt as he stared at her. It was like he wanted to protect her, and the only way was to hold her tightly in his arms, her soft shape locked firmly against him.

He dropped his head, knowing that he might deal with severe consequences, before he fell onto the bed beside her, not caring about anything other than her at the moment.

"K…Kain…" she mumbled, before rolling into his arms.

He laid there holding her in surprise, wondering if maybe he was the one dreaming. But as he stroked the soft blonde hair and felt the warmth of her skin, he knew it was real.

Maybe he wasn't cursed with bad luck, after all.


End file.
